


Daddy Trouble

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1981-2006 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Alex misinterprets something which leads to major complications.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

Daddy Trouble

 

 

 

 

Alex stirred and opened her eyes. She was in control. She had fulfilled the prophecy of the dream that had plagued her; not that it had been a difficult task; quite pleasurable and satisfying actually. Alex smiled and turned over in bed to find Evan White awake and staring at her.

 

 

“Good morning” he drawled as a grin spread across his face.

 

 

“Hi” Alex whispered. 

 

 

“That was without doubt the greatest night of my life and I’m glad I experienced it with you Alex”

 

 

“I must admit I was anxious about moving on to this level with you but it was my destiny and I have no regrets”

 

 

“Destiny?” smiled Evan.

 

 

Alex was hesitant for a moment before replying. “I’ve been having this dream where I wake up in bed and you’re there next to me. Pretty much like we are now actually”

 

 

“So you believed this dream meant that we should sleep together?” There was a hint of amusement in Evan’s voice.

 

 

“Yes and I have to stay in control so I fulfilled the dream in order to take charge of my subconscious”

 

 

Evan’s face and voice became serious. “Alex, please. You’re doing it again. Thinking too much and letting it spoil things. Please could you just see last night for what it was – two people who like each other very much finally expressing their feelings in a physical way. There’s no need for analysis of any kind. Let’s just get back to here and now and enjoy the moment.” Evan lightly kissed the tip of Alex’s nose and smiled.

 

 

Alex smiled “You’re right. I’m sorry.” 

 

 

Evan stared at Alex for a moment before admitting “If I’m honest I have to admit that I felt a connection to you from day one, like we’d always known each other. So getting to this point with you perhaps wasn’t such a surprise for me either. It’s nothing as prophetic as a dream I know but that’s how it was for me.”

 

 

Alex softly kissed Evan and replied “So therefore the overall conclusion is that being here, in this bed, together, right now is how it should be?” 

 

 

“Correct” Evan replied emphatically before pulling Alex on top of him as they expressed their feelings for each other once more.

 

 

Afterwards, Alex lay curled in the crook of Evan’s arm and drifted off to sleep. It was not peaceful. A dream invaded her slumber. She was falling through the air before dropping heavily on to a bed. As she turns to her left the duvet on that side begins to rise as a figure sits up in the bed and turns to her. And there he is. Not the handsome, chiselled face of Evan White but the stubbly, rugged face of Gene Hunt.

 

 

Alex woke with a start and sat bolt upright in bed. Thankfully Evan had left, leaving a note on the pillow beside her.

 

 

“Alex, 

 

I’m so sorry I’ve had to leave so abruptly but a client needed an emergency meeting with me. I will call you later today. Hopefully we can meet up for dinner.

 

Love, Evan.”

 

 

The turmoil and confusion raging in Alex’s head temporarily robbed her of the ability to read and she had to scan the note three times before she got the gist of what they were saying.

 

 

Gene Hunt. Gene Hunt. Why him? OK so he’d saved her life a few times but that did not mean that she wanted to sleep with him. 

 

 

Alex decided there must only be one explanation. She had finally lost all control over her subconscious and now it was plaguing her mind with thoughts that were completely out of character. Gene Hunt? An overweight, over-the-hill, nicotine-stained, borderline-alcoholic homophobe with a superiority complex and an unhealthy obsession with male bonding. Why would she possibly want him? It was completely absurd.

 

 

Now that Alex had identified the problem she knew what the solution was. She had to regain control of her subconscious and there was only one way to do that. Sleep with Gene Hunt. Not because she WANTED to, God no. But because she HAD to in order to save her sanity.

 

 

Alex began formulating her plan as she climbed out of bed and went looking for THAT red dress.


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy Trouble Chapter 2

 

 

 

As expected, Gene Hunt was propped up at the bar in Luigi’s after a hard day of ridding London of its scum. Alex walked confidently into the restaurant, making a beeline for Gene. She was fully focused on her carefully thought out plan to get Gene into bed. Despite how she was dressed Alex had no intention of trying to seduce Gene. Her plan was much more direct. She would attack his ego and sense of manhood with the aim of making him feel as if he had something to prove. 

 

 

Alex slid onto the barstool next to Gene making sure that her dress rode up high enough to expose a lot of thigh while leaning forward so that her cleavage was on full display. She immediately felt Gene’s gaze fall upon her as he mumbled “Bloody hell” but she resisted the urge to turn and acknowledge him. Instead she asked Luigi for her usual glass of red wine and smiled inwardly to herself. 

 

 

Now began the role-playing which was a vital part of her plan. She began looking around the restaurant with a searching look on her face while also glancing at the entrance to the restaurant. This little routine of looking around the restaurant and glancing at the entrance was done repeatedly and was only interrupted when Alex took sips from her wine. After about 15 minutes of this routine Gene spoke up.

 

 

“Lookin’ for someone are you Bolly?”

 

 

Here we go thought Alex as her plan moved into its second phase.

 

 

“Well, yes and no Gene”

 

 

Gene arched an eyebrow “And what does that mean? Just more of your fruitcake nonsense?”

 

 

“It means no, I’m not looking for someone specific but yes I am looking for someone” she gave him an innocent smile and finished her wine. 

 

 

As she glanced at the entrance again Gene enquired further. “Anyone I might know?”

 

 

“Oh I think there may be some familiarity” Alex answered vaguely

 

 

Gene’s eyes narrowed. “Is it someone from CID?”

 

 

Alex let out a short laugh “In case you hadn’t noticed Gene the entire population of CID is in here so if I was looking for a colleague I think I would have spotted them by now don’t you?”

 

 

Gene remained quiet for some and Alex worried that her plan may not work. She had begun to think through other methods she could use when Gene invaded her thoughts.

 

 

She’d missed what he’d said and asked him to repeat it.

 

 

Gene shifted awkwardly on his stool and cleared his throat quietly. “Is it that Evan bloke?”

 

 

Alex was momentarily thrown by the question as images of last night and this morning flooded her mind. How could she have been so impulsive? She was not someone who made assumptions with at least some evidence and yet she had assumed it was Evan in bed with her in the dream without actually having seen him. OK, so she hadn’t exactly mentioned the ‘not seeing him’ bit to Evan but who else could she have honestly believed it to have been? During the Gil Hollis case they had definitely gotten closer and Evan obviously felt the same. It wasn’t that much of a stretch really to imagine Evan was it?

 

 

When he had rung earlier she had feigned illness and if he rang her flat while she was down here she would simply say that she had gone to bed to sleep off her sickness. However, she knew that the situation needed to be dealt with more conclusively as she couldn’t keep leading Evan on. 

 

 

For now it was back to the situation at hand.

 

 

Alex looked across at Gene “Evan? No Gene it’s not. As I’ve told you before it’s complicated with him and there’s only friendship between us” she lied.

 

 

Gene nodded once and went back to his drink. Alex sipped her refilled drink and looked around once more with a glance at the entrance.

 

 

“This bloke must be something special with all the waiting around you’re doing Bolly”

 

 

Alex smiled to her self before turning to Gene “When did I say it was a man, Gene? I simply said someone” 

 

 

Gene cast his eyes over Alex “Well unless there’s something you’d like to tell me Bolly, I’m guessing that you wouldn’t dress like that just to meet a bird for a drink”

 

 

Alex raised her eyebrows “Maybe we’re going to a nightclub and this is my party outfit”

 

 

“Party outfit? That depends on what kind of party you’re talking about. I went undercover with Sam to a party where that outfit would have been very appropriate. They liked to see what was on offer”

 

 

“Well Gene I’m sorry if it offends you but I’m proud of my body and I’m sure the person I’m waiting for will also be appreciative”

 

 

“So it is a bloke then?” Gene asked with a smirk

 

 

Alex sighed “Yes Gene, it is. Or to be more precise a posh, brace-wearing, Thatcherite wanker” 

 

 

“I should have bloody known. You toffs are expected to mingle within your own group and nowhere else. What, is he the same one from before? Left a lasting impression did he?”

 

 

“Nope, doesn’t have to be him. I’m just waiting for any Thatcherite wanker who comes in and takes my fancy. Also, FYI Gene, it is not for the reasons you think. Not because we come from the same social class, not because we have the same background and not because we were privately educated”

 

 

“Oh no sorry, you just want to sit with him and talk about union strikes, unemployment, having your home bull-dozed to make way for re-development; the stuff you really know all about” 

 

 

Alex decided to speed up the pace of her master plan before things were pulled off track and she was dragged into a social-class argument with Gene.

 

 

“It’s so much simpler than what you’re making it Gene. The fact of the matter is I’m looking for a Thatcherite wanker to treat me to skillful, fully satisfying shag. Thatcherites really know how to treat a woman in bed and their technique is amazing. They know all of the right buttons to press and how to do it. Unlike a typical northerner; who just climbs on top and thrusts away. No skill or technique involved. It’s only about their pleasure, not the woman’s” Alex shrugged and sipped her wine.

 

 

At the mention of ‘typical northerner’ Gene’s head had snapped round to face Alex and when she’d finished he barked “You what? No technique?”

 

 

Bingo! Thought Alex

 

 

“Oh come on Gene! When did you last consider how a woman felt while you were having sex with her? Admit it, you were only interested in looking after your own needs. How you went about it didn’t even bother you, I’ll bet”

 

 

He was pouting now. “I’ll have you know Bolly, I know exactly how to treat a woman in the sack. The Gene Genie has never had any complaints. My technique is legendary. Don’t need to be a toff to know how to satisfy a woman” he sniffed sulkily and swigged his pint.

 

 

“Yes Gene, but I was referring to sober women, not women who were drunk on Luigi’s house rubbish and would be grateful for any standard of thrust and grind.” Alex smirked as she saw a mixture of anger and irritation cloud Gene’s features.

 

 

“My ex never touched booze and she couldn’t wait to get my kit off when I walked through the door after work”

 

 

“She left you Gene. Your ‘technique’ obviously didn’t do it for her. Maybe if she’d just had a brandy………”

 

 

“Look Bolly, I am telling you now that I know how to give a woman what she wants and I didn’t need to go to bloody Eton to learn it”

 

 

There was anger in his voice but also an undercurrent of something else that Alex couldn’t quite identify. She decided to give it one final push.

 

 

“Yes and it’s that Eton education that provides the final part of the package: the manners and attitude of a gentleman. They know how to talk to a woman and make her feel good. I can’t honestly say I’ve seen that quality from you Gene. Even in the way that you refer to women as ‘birds’ or ‘prozzies’ and any other name you think of. This includes me as well. The nickname ‘Bolly’ is a way of identifying me by my social class but not as a woman. No, I’m sorry to say Gene that you have not convinced me of your abilities as a lover”

 

 

Alex took a breath and looked at Gene. Everything hinged on his next words.

 

 

“Well then, there’s nothing left. You don’t believe me and I don’t think you want to” he sighed and looked down at the floor. 

 

 

Alex took a breath before uttering the words that could either make or break the success of her plan “Actually Gene, there is one way to prove it to me and leave me with no doubt


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy Trouble Chapter 3

 

 

 

Alex had insisted that the location not be Luigi’s, for obvious reasons, so she and Evan now sat at a corner table in a small, cosy café not far from Evan’s home. She’d rebuffed him for a second time the day after her encounter with Gene, saying she still wasn’t feeling well and just wanted to stay home alone until it passed. He’d left it until quite late the following day before calling her and Alex felt that she had to see him now to get this mess cleaned up once and for all.

 

 

“Are you sure you’re feeling better, Alex? You only picked at your food and you’ve been fairly quiet all evening” 

 

 

There was genuine concern on Evan’s face and in his voice, which just made Alex feel even worse about what she had to do.

 

 

“Honestly, I’m fine but…….there is something on my mind” 

 

 

Evan leaned closer to Alex across the table “You know that you can talk to me about anything, Alex. I’m here for you, always”

 

 

She smiled sadly at him “I know, you always have been”

 

 

“So? Let me in, Alex, please” his eyes were imploring her to speak.

 

 

“I….I don’t think you’re going to like what I have to say, Evan.” She swallowed visibly.

 

 

“Let me be the judge of that, Alex. If speaking out will remove that pained look from your face then just do it”

 

 

Alex released the breath that she wasn’t aware she had been holding. “It’s about the other night” she cast her eyes down towards the table top as Evan replied neutrally

 

 

“I see”

 

 

Alex looked up at him and replied with some conviction “I have no regrets. At the time it felt right. But now…….”

 

 

Evan’s stare was hard and unwavering. Ales went on with some difficulty.

 

 

“I like you Evan and what we had before, as friends, meant so much to me. I started thinking, after we……….and I realised that our friendship would be tainted. It would never be how it was before if we took it up a level. I need your friendship, Evan and it’s only now that I’ve realised I may have jeopardised that.”

 

 

Evan’s voice was cold as he responded “What happened to ‘destiny’, Alex? Or was your ‘destiny’ simply to get me into bed for a one-night stand?”

 

 

Alex’s lip trembled as she replied “It wasn’t like that”

 

“No. Maybe it wasn’t. Maybe it was about point-scoring. Did you want to get to Caroline Price?”

 

 

“NO!!” Alex’s reply was a strangled cry

 

 

“You’ve clashed several times with her. Perhaps you saw it as the ultimate revenge. A way of –“

 

 

“Evan, please, there was no motive or agenda in what happened between us”

 

 

Even as she pleaded with Evan, Alex knew that what she was saying wasn’t exactly true. There had been a motive, one that she considered perfectly justified, but Caroline Price was not it. The only thing she had been thinking about throughout the whole situation with Evan – and Gene – was Molly and getting back to her.

 

 

Evan’s tone was even when he spoke “Alex, I get the picture. You had a goal in mind, revenge against Caroline, and you achieved it with that same determination that I’ve admired in you. I’m only sorry that I interpreted what happened between us as something more. You’re right about one thing though. It can’t go back to how it was. We can’t go back to how we were. Given our respective careers I’m sure we’ll be encountering each other frequently and when that happens I will be accordingly civil and polite but other than that I don’t see that there’s any reason for us to socialise outside of work.”

 

 

A single tear traced its way down Alex’s cheek as she replied “You don’t mean that”

 

 

“I most certainly do. This new facet of your personality that has been uncovered, this deceptiveness and manipulation, is something I really don’t like. I think the traits of those Neanderthals in CID are rubbing off on you. It’s a shame really.”

 

 

Evan pushed back his chair and rose “Goodbye, DI Drake”

 

 

“Evan, please……” but he ignored Alex as he wove through the dining tables to the door of the café.

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

Alex walked confidently through the doors of CID on Monday morning. She had no issues about facing Gene after what had happened. They both knew what the situation was and in all honesty they’d both gotten what they wanted from the encounter: Alex’s dreams had stopped and she felt in control again while Gene had finally got to have his wicked way with the posh mouthy tart. A satisfactory end for both of them.

 

 

Alex sat down at her desk and set about finishing off a report on a drugs bust they had conducted a few days earlier. While trying to recall a particular detail of the operation Alex became completely lost in her thoughts and was unaware that Gene had approached her desk.

 

 

“Earth to Bolly” 

 

 

Gene’s remark pulled Alex out of her reverie with a start.

 

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about that bust we did on Wednesday. I need to get this report finished.”

 

 

“Well it can wait. A word, if you don’t mind” Gene turned on his heel and walked back to his office.

 

 

Alex frowned as she rose to follow him, wondering what she might have done that warranted ‘a word’ from Gene.

 

 

Gene had been pacing up and down behind his desk but stopped abruptly as Alex entered his office and closed the door.

 

 

“What is it, Gene?”

 

 

Gene glanced quickly at Alex then averted her eyes as he began “I……erm……I was……just thinking about the other night……..I thought that you might have thought it was bad of me to just up and leave like that.”

 

 

Alex was astonished that Gene had bought up their liaison like this but managed to reply honestly with an even tone “It was no more than I expected, Gene” 

 

 

“Yeah, well I’ve thought about it and……… I don’t want you to have the wrong impression, Alex. It doesn’t mean that I think less of you.”

 

 

Alex couldn’t hide her surprise anymore “Since when did the Manc Lion care about what anyone thought of him?”

 

 

Gene looked her directly in the eye “Since that person happens to be you. I’ve realised that……..you’ve grown on me and I find myself liking you a bit more everyday. God knows I resisted the feelings at first. As far as I was concerned you were just a posh bird who I couldn’t possibly have anything in common with. Then I see that you’re a woman who likes her drink and that was the first box you ticked to my liking. You’re clearly dedicated to the job and care about your colleagues. That all adds up to a good woman in my book” 

 

 

Gene dropped his eyes to his desk and began fiddling with a pen, nervously awaiting Alex’s reply. 

 

 

To say that Alex was speechless would be an understatement. As her mind tried to process Gene’s words, one thought randomly presented itself. Gene Hunt was obviously one hell of an actor. She had never sensed that he had these feelings for her. He had consistently kept up the bullish ‘Guv’ image, complete with sexist remarks and sleazy glances. Give the man an Oscar.

 

 

Alex composed herself as best she could and replied “Well Gene, I………honestly don’t know what to say. I guess, thanks for the compliments would be a good start. As for the rest……..” she simply shrugged as words failed her.

 

 

“I meant every word.” Gene said with conviction.

 

 

Alex finally managed to string some words together “Why now?” she was genuinely curious. 

 

 

Gene swallowed hard “Because after the other night………I realised it shouldn’t have happened like that. It should have been done properly. I don’t mean that we shouldn’t have……..I just mean that it should have been done differently.”

 

 

“How so?”

 

 

“I should have asked you something a while back and let it go from there” Gene blew out a breath “Alex, do you……..do you wanna go out for dinner with me?”

 

 

For some inexplicable reason Alex was beginning to feel somewhat guilty for how she had conducted herself a few nights ago. Maybe she should accept Gene’s invitation; it could be interesting, if nothing else.

 

 

“I’d like that, Gene” Alex replied with a smile.

 

 

Gene gave a swift nod. He was back in ‘Guv’ mode. “Don’t you have a report that needs finishing, Drake?”

 

 

“Indeed I do” with a smile still playing on her lips, Alex left Gene’s office.

 

 

She found it difficult to concentrate for the rest of the day as she contemplated the altered condition of her personal relationship with Gene. When she had arrived in 1981, Alex could never have imagined being in this situation with Gene Hunt. He embodied everything that is supposed to turn a woman off: sexist attitude, bad lifestyle, unkempt appearance and proud womaniser. However, as she thought more about him Alex could no longer deny that there was something very attractive about Gene. Physically, he was undoubtedly handsome with rugged features and piercing blue eyes. Even his attitude had somehow become a part of his charm; he was clearly a ‘man’s man’ who oozed masculinity and Alex had to admit that she did find that attractive. Not to mention that, despite their different methods, he was a good officer who was incredibly loyal to his team. With these musings, Alex realised that she had begun to really look forward to their upcoming date, going as far as to consider that it might even be enough to ease her misery at the loss of Evan’s friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Daddy Trouble Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

This was payback, Alex decided as she shuffled from the bathroom back into the bedroom. She had lied to Evan about being ill, not once, but twice and now she really was struck down with illness. From the moment she had woken at 4 am, her trips to the bathroom had been frequent and messy. It was a repetition of yesterday morning only that time it had begun at 3 15 am. She was completely exhausted from the lack of sleep but knew that having time off from work right now wasn’t an option as they were closing in on a much-wanted drug lord after months of hard work.

 

 

With only 15 minutes to go before her alarm sounded Alex decided not to bother getting back into bed. As she made her bed and gathered items ready for a shower, Alex thought again about what might have caused her sickness. Bad Karma was at the top of her list as comeuppance for lying to Evan but she also knew it could be bad Korma instead after her date with Gene. He had taken her to a new Indian restaurant that had recently opened and their waiter had encouraged her to try the Chicken Korma which he insisted was the best in the whole of the UK. Well if the curry was to blame then it certainly had left a lasting impression – just not the sort that Alex appreciated.

 

 

Despite trying to focus on the cause of her sickness, Alex couldn’t prevent her self from thinking about other things that had occurred in the last few days. One thing that stood out for Alex was her new fondness for Marmite, which she had despised previously, yet now Marmite on toast was the only thing she could keep down. Desperate to keep her thoughts from a route she did not want to travel, Alex buried herself in the file that she had bought home with her yesterday in order to prepare herself for the coming day’s work on the drug lord case. She was extremely grateful for the distraction that work offered.

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

CID was bustling with activity as Alex pushed through the double doors. Gene’s door was closed and the blinds drawn. Alex knew what kind of mood he would be in as the case drew closer to its conclusion; his need to see the case solved made him grumpy and difficult. She didn’t relish going into the warzone but she needed to tell him about a theory she had so there was no choice.

 

 

Her swift rap on the door was met with his even swifter reply.

 

 

“What?!”

 

 

Alex entered and offered a weak smile.

 

 

“Oh, it’s you, Bolly” Gene put down the papers he had been looking at.

 

 

“Sorry to interrupt but I’ve thought of something”

 

 

Gene frowned at her “You don’t look too good”

 

 

Alex replied hurriedly “I’m fine. Look, I think we should go back and question Freddie Corbett again but try a different angle this time and see if he comes up with anything new”

 

 

Gene nodded thoughtfully “Might be a good idea. You sure you’re OK?” He’d leaned across his desk to get a closer look at Alex.

 

 

“Yeah, just tired. Haven’t been sleeping too well” 

 

 

“You’ll be alright for Friday?” there was a slightly anxious tone in Gene’s voice.

 

 

“Of course, I just need a good night’s sleep.” Alex smiled reassuringly.

 

 

“Right then, I just wanna finish going over these notes before we go and question Corbett again.”

 

 

“OK. I’ll be waiting.”

 

 

Ten minutes after leaving Gene’s office, Alex attempted to leave the room with her dignity in tact as she felt the familiar urge to throw up.

 

With her head against the smooth coolness of the cubicle door, Alex took in several deep breaths and contemplated the train of thought that she had previously avoided. It was a major possibility which couldn’t be denied. She had slept with two men in quick succession. In each case there had been no thought or time for contraception. Now here she was, throwing up and eating things that she had no previous liking for. With a shaky sigh, Alex decided that she would need to make a trip to a pharmacy by the end of the day. As she splashed cold water on her face, Alex resolved to push the situation to the back of her mind for the rest of the day, in order to continue doing her job effectively.

 

 

As she left the ladies, Gene was coming out of CID and he quickly spotted her.

 

 

“There you are, Bolly. Thought you’d gone AWOL. You coming then?”

 

 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

 

In the Quattro, heading to the home of Freddie Corbett, Gene kept throwing glances in Alex’s direction.

 

 

“What?” she finally asked.

 

 

Gene pursed his lips “You seen a doctor?”

 

 

“No, I told you, Gene. I’m tired, that’s all.”

 

 

“Maybe it’s a sign that you’re coming down with somethin’ ” Gene persisted

 

“Gene……..” Alex sighed in irritation.

 

 

“Right, here we are then” the Quattro had been pulled up outside a small, red-brick, semi-detatched house.

 

 

Alex nodded once and got out of the Quattro. Gene was at her side, giving her the once over with an arched brow, before heading up the garden path to Corbett’s front door. 

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

It was almost 6 ‘o’ clock. Alex never usually stayed this late but tonight she wasn’t exactly in a hurry to get home, afterall the only thing waiting for her would be a situation that she dreaded having to deal with. She was the only one in the outer office now, everyone else had gone. Gene was still here – his door was shut and the blinds drawn – but she could see the light on. Their questioning of Corbett had clarified a few things but no new information was gathered. This seemed to have frustrated Gene and she expected him to tell her what a stupid idea it had been but the criticism never came. Perhaps that showed just how much the case was getting to him – he didn’t even have the energy to berate her.

 

 

Once the hands of the clock showed 6 ‘o’ clock, Alex decided she couldn’t hide from her situation anymore – it was time to confront it. As she was putting on her jacket, the door to Gene’s office opened.

 

 

“Bloody ‘ell, Bolly. You must be ill if you’ve stayed ‘til now” there was genuine surprise on Gene’s face.

 

 

Alex smiled “Well, I’m off now. Good night, Gene”

 

 

As Alex turned to leave Gene strode towards her “Alex……..you ok now?”

 

 

“I am feeling better, yes” 

 

 

“That’s good, ‘cause today you really looked…….” Gene trailed off and stared at her.

 

 

Before Alex knew what was happening, Gene leant in and kissed her quickly and softly on the cheek.

 

 

“I’m glad you’re OK, Alex”

 

 

Alex knew that an attempt to respond would fail miserably so she simply placed her hand on his forearm and squeezed lightly, accompanied by a soft smile. She then turned and left the room quickly and quietly.

 

 

Alex’s mind raced as she walked swiftly along the streets. What just happened? Why did it happen? How was she meant to interpret it? Maybe I should just calm down, thought Alex as she blew out a breath. Afterall, it wasn’t a full-on snog, just a peck. It was more friendly than intimate. Just a friendly gesture towards someone who wasn’t feeling well, nothing more. Anyway, there were more pressing things to deal with. Alex didn’t even glance at Luigi’s as she passed, heading for the ‘8 til Late’ pharmacy on the next corner.

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

Alex sat curled up on her sofa. These two minutes were proving to be the longest of her life. It was quite pathetic really, when you thought about it, sitting around, waiting for a little white stick to tell you your future. She’d thought long and hard while in the pharmacy and then on the walk back and Alex could honestly say that she still wasn’t sure which result she would prefer to get.

 

 

The two minutes were up. Alex would get an answer either way. As Alex retrieved the stick from next to her and raised it to eye level she held her breath. She was confronted with two blue lines. As her condition was confirmed, Alex’s eyes filled with tears but she didn’t know why exactly.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Just a note: I should warn you that this chapter is very prose-based with very little dialogue so I’m not sure if you will appreciate it as much. The reason for this is that I wanted this chapter to deal directly with Alex’s turmoil as she tries to deal with her situation so there was no need for extensive dialogue. I hope it satisfies you if you do choose to read it. I’ve had fun writing this and have already started on a Life On Mars fic.  


* * *

Daddy Trouble Chapter 5

 

 

 

Sleep didn’t come for Alex. She lay stretched out on her sofa with a thin sheet covering her and the little white stick clutched in her hand. The only clear decision that Alex could make was that her feelings about the actual result needed to remain secondary to the more immediate issue of who was responsible for the two blue lines that had presented themselves. Alex fully acknowledged her role and felt accordingly ashamed of her self – but she didn’t do it alone. There were two contenders who had been more than willing to participate. That last thought pulled Alex down the, perhaps inevitable, path of comparison. Evan or Gene? She had never consciously compared them before as she found qualities in both men that she admired but this was different. One of them was the father of her unborn child therefore her natural instinct was to explore which of them was more suitable for the job. Nothing wrong with that, was there? Alex nibbled on her bottom lip as thoughts of Evan clouded her mind.

 

 

He was undeniably a good man. Before their disastrous final date, he had been an amazing support for her during difficult times, always willing to listen and offer advice. Even when she had turned up at his office unannounced after an argument with Gene he had graciously made time for her. Alex felt a lump in her throat at the memory. He was also a consummate professional who was well respected by his peers. He fought for what he believed to be right regardless of any opposition. However, this ‘quality’ had shown itself to be a double-edged sword on several occasions. Evan may have accused Alex of being deceitful and manipulative but these traits had shown themselves within him also. Alex considered that maybe this was why Gene didn’t like Evan – he could sense Evan’s capacity for deception and therefore regarded him with suspicion. She herself had been on the receiving end of Evan’s tactics during a past case but had obviously chosen to forget that until now.

 

Alex sighed softly as she considered the last piece of evidence in her assessment of Evan. Despite these conflicting points, Alex knew that everything paled in comparison to the one significant fact that made Evan the ideal father – she knew personally that he was capable of raising a child. The woman that little Alex Price had – or should that be would – grown into was undoubtedly moulded to some degree by the influence of Evan White’s rearing of her. Even if she did say so herself, Alex believed that he had done a pretty good job. After all she was an articulate, intelligent, high-ranking officer in the police force. Not bad for someone who had been raised single-handedly by a man. Yes, she had to admit, Evan was definitely a front runner in the parental stakes. At the same time, Alex realised, how would it affect her upbringing if Evan had another – biological – child to consider? Well considering the current state of their relationship Alex couldn’t see Evan going down on bended knee, wanting them all to be a family together. He probably wouldn’t want anything to do with her or the child. Alex smiled bitterly. In fact, Alex Price would provide the perfect excuse for Evan to not acknowledge the child. 

 

 

Before she drowned in a sea of self-pity, Alex turned her thoughts to a man who she had re-evaluated lately, with pleasing results. Gene was a good man – he just chose to hide it under layers of aggressive behaviour to avoid being perceived as weak. Fortunately, Alex was noticing that these layers were slipping a little more each time they were alone together and Alex genuinely liked what was underneath. He was caring, as was evidenced by his actions while she was ill and could be thoughtful, such as when he’d surprise her with tea and pink wafers – done with upmost discretion - on particularly tough days. His loyalty to the team and his willingness to defend them when necessary were traits that she greatly admired. Despite unorthodox methods, Gene had very clear ideas of right and wrong and a strong sense of justice. These were not only the hallmarks of a good officer but also valuable life lessons to pass on to a child. She knew that his strong sense of duty meant that he would accept fatherhood no matter how he actually felt about it. This caused mixed feelings for Alex. On the one hand, it gave her a sense of security to know that Gene would step up to the plate as a father as a result of duty but at the same time she would like to think that he would find some enjoyment in being a father. In terms of the practical and emotional aspects of raising a child, Alex didn’t believe that Gene could honestly fulfil them. Afterall, showing emotion and expressing feelings were things that Gene was not accustomed to doing and she certainly couldn’t see him sharing feeding and changing duties. He would definitely consider that ‘women’s work’ However, Alex knew that their child’s safety and welfare would be paramount for Gene and he would make sure to protect them. If Gene had any real downfalls, Alex mused, the main one would have to be his lifestyle. His drinking was enough of a habit to almost be considered alcoholism and his smoking habit had undoubtedly deposited enough tar in his system to tarmac several roads. Alex doubted that he would be willing to give up or even cut down on either habit even for his child’s sake. She couldn’t give him that much credit. As that last thought faded, sleep finally crept in to replace it, although the result was a fitful, thought-packed slumber.

 

 

Alex awoke a half hour before her alarm, feeling nauseous but she was pretty certain that the feeling wasn’t connected to her condition. Throughout the night as she’d tossed and turned two major questions had assaulted her mind continuously: where did she go from here? And, more importantly, how on earth would she break the news to both Evan and Gene? Both questions required major consideration and Alex decided that she could afford to miss the weekly staff meeting in order to deal with these issues.

 

 

After phoning Viv and telling him that something had come up so she would miss the meeting, Alex sat down with Marmite on toast and tea to try and tackle the next stumbling block of her situation. One thing was for certain, Alex knew that Evan would be the first that she broke the news to. For the sole reason that she knew Evan wouldn’t respond in the explosive way that Gene undoubtedly would. Oh he would be angry, of course, but he would express it more with attitude as opposed to aggression. His tone and carefully chosen words would leave Alex in no doubt as to how he felt about her and the situation. Undoubtedly, his opinion of her would take even more of a nose dive than it had already; once he knew that she had also slept with Gene Hunt. Alex found that she couldn’t quite make herself care about that particular outcome. After profiling Evan’s character the night before, Alex felt that she had considered all of the possible avenues that Evan’s response could take as well as preparing herself for each outcome. In all honesty, in her heart, Alex believed that Evan would chose to distance himself from the situation. And she was fine with that 

 

 

Gene was a different matter. 

 

 

Alex knew that his reaction would be loud and very vocal with not-so-carefully-chosen words to express his feelings on the matter. Could she honestly tell Gene that the other man was Evan White? Alex knew it would be the most difficult thing that she had ever had to do. Gene would not only be angry, Alex thought, there would also be some hurt buried in there somewhere. He truly felt something for her, Alex knew that, and the revelation that she had slept with a man that he despised was be the ultimate kick in the teeth. But what other choice was there? Maybe she could tell him that the other man was actually a random Thatcherite wanker that she had picked up. Alex believed that Gene might just accept that alternative a little better than the truth. She genuinely considered using this ploy for several minutes but eventually dismissed it for two reasons. Firstly, if the truth ever came out Gene’s reaction would be ten times worse than if she’d told him the truth in the first place and, secondly, she knew that she had far too much respect for Gene and couldn’t bring herself to lie to him. He deserved better than that. So she would just have to brace herself for the full force of Gene’s fury when she told him the truth. Although she had tried to resist acknowledging it, a realisation had been growing in the back of Alex’s mind and eventually it loomed so large that Alex was forced to confront it. She dreaded telling Gene about Evan because she knew that if he chose to cut himself off from her the resulting devastation would be too much to bear. She knew that without Gene, life, alone, in 1981 would completely destroy her. As tears threatened to follow that final thought Alex glanced at the clock and began to get ready for work.

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

Alex had only been seated at her desk for a few seconds when Gene strode out of his office and up to her desk.

 

 

“DI Drake, this may surprise you but staff meetings are NOT optional. I would like a full explanation, in my office, now. If it’s not too much trouble” the last sentence dripped with sarcasm.

 

 

Alex drew a breath as she followed in the wake of Gene’s swift stride into his office.

 

 

Gene looked at her in a placatory fashion “I didn’t mean that to sound so bad. I just wondered………” 

 

 

Alex smiled reassuringly “It was just a little personal business that I had to take care of Gene. Sorry I missed it.”

 

 

“So you’re not still feeling dodgy?” 

 

 

 

 

 

“No, Gene. That’s finished. I’m fine now, honestly” Alex hoped he couldn’t detect the lie in her voice.

 

 

“That’s good then.” 

 

 

They were both silent for several minutes before Gene cleared his throat 

 

 

“Alex….about last night -“

 

 

“I noticed in this week’s TV guide that ‘The Good, The Bad and The Ugly’ is on tonight so……….how about we watch it together……..at my place” Alex averted her eyes from Gene’s face but not before she saw his eyebrows rise slightly in surprise.

 

 

“Erm………yeah, ok. Great taste in telly you’ve got, Bolly.” There was still a hint of surprise in Gene’s voice.

 

 

“OK. I’ll see you in Luigi’s for a drink first?”

 

 

“Oh definitely”

 

 

They both smiled at each other before Alex turned and left Gene’s office.

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

At the bar, Gene had inevitably inquired about Alex’s avoidance of alcohol and she had shrugged it off nonchalantly, saying that she wanted to make sure that she was fully over her illness before going back to her usual red wine. The answer seemed to satisfy Gene.

 

 

Afterwards they had headed on up to her flat and proceeded to watch the film. However, ten minutes after it had started Alex noticed that Gene seemed distracted and wasn’t really focusing on the film.

 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alex smiled encouragingly at Gene.

 

 

“Huh? Oh……..sorry. I was just thinkin’. Lost in my head for a minute.” He glanced sheepishly at Alex.

 

 

“Care to share?” 

 

 

“Nah…….it’s just sometimes things can get you thinkin’……….about stuff”

 

 

Alex stayed silent and waited patiently.

 

 

 

“Me and Stu……..my brother………we used to love playing Cowboys and Indians together. We’d take it in turns to be the sheriff” Gene blew out a breath forcefully. “Such a fuckin’ waste…….”

 

 

Alex’s throat tightened with emotion as Gene bared his soul. She knew about Gene’s dead junkie brother from listening to Sam’s tapes but she felt privileged at that moment, knowing that Gene trusted her enough to share his painful past with her. Once he had begun to talk, it seemed that Gene had a need to keep going, almost as if he wanted to purge himself of the bad memories. When he started talking about his abusive, alcoholic father Gene’s every word was soaked in bitterness. His voice cracked several times as he recalled the vicious, unprovoked beatings he had endured. His worth as a man really came through when he admitted that during the beatings he took some comfort from the fact that while his father was beating him it meant that his mother and brother were being spared, if only for a while, from the same treatment. At the conclusion of his painful recollections, Gene wiped a hand across his face and turned to Alex with an expression that wasn’t completely free of shame. 

 

 

Eyes brimming with tears, Alex responded in the only way she could think of. She bought her hand up to his cheek and murmured in a trembling voice “Oh Gene………..”

 

 

Gene shrugged in an attempt at nonchalance but inwardly he was fighting to re-apply the mask of the Manc Lion and Alex could see that battle being fought out in his eyes. She knew he wouldn’t appreciate her dwelling on what had just happened so she smiled sadly and shuffled closer to him on the sofa. A minute later he discreetly slipped his arm around her as the news began. After the news had finished they drank wine and discussed the imminent closure of the drug lord case. It was approaching midnight as Gene slipped his coat on and walked to the door. Before he opened it Gene turned to Alex and once again kissed her quickly and softly on the cheek followed by a heartfelt “Thank You”. He was out the door before Alex could respond. However, as she heard the latch click into place, Alex made a decision.

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

Alex sat there, throwing glances at the door, pretty much as she had done in Luigi’s back when this whole situation had begun. She knew it was the right decision. She wanted to have a relationship with Gene more than she could have ever thought possible. Last night had confirmed it for her. By opening up to her the way that he had, she took it as a sign that he wanted her to know him so that maybe they could move on to a proper relationship. That was something she really did want. Therefore she had to make sure that the foundations of the relationship were solid and this was undoubtedly the first step in laying those foundations. Even if butterflies were doing the fandango in her stomach right now, but not through fear. There was no fear because she knew that she had made the right choice and that choice was Gene. The butterflies were simply an indication of her anticipation of the future: she and Gene, getting to know each other, learning from each other and loving each other.

 

 

 

She was aware that the people around her throwing inquisitive glances her way as her glances at the door became more frequent and obvious. Comments would no doubt follow and she had a good idea what those comments would be but Alex didn’t really care, afterall, they didn’t know her, the only basis for their comments was their own ignorant assumptions. Nevertheless, Alex decided it was time to make a move. She stood up and straightened her jacket, throwing a glare in the direction of the most obvious gawker. As she approached the door Alex could feel eyes on her, boring into her back. She chose to ignore them as she stood at the door, took a deep breath and walked through into the Termination Clinic.

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
